Digimon Xros Wars Retold
by Neko Haruko
Summary: Taiki, Zenjirou, and Akari are dragged to the Digital World and quickly tagged as Generals. This time around there are more generals and more drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

_Akari Hinomoto_

"Taiki!" A girl in overalls yelled running down a street with a big bag with the name 'Taiki' on the side draped over her shoulder. "That idiot is at it again!" She growled.

Akari kept her pace running to the elementary school they attended together. They've known each other since they were smaller. They were both 13 now, she guessed it had been 8 or so years since they first met.

"Hold on!" Akari screamed running into the gymnasium slamming the doors open. "Taiki Kudou, stop right this instant!" She panted.

"Oh, Akari." A brunette said calmly with a smile as he took the water bottle to his mouth for a drink. A pair of green goggles sat on his head. "You just missed a great basketball game." Taiki chuckled walking over to her. "It was almost our loss until I…" The boy trailed off beginning to collapse.

Akari let out a battle cry as she leapt forward to catch the falling Taiki. His head landed softly on a pillow that was tucked away in the bag."Safe!" She said wiping her brow.

The other teammates applauded at her effort. "You are always to Taiki's rescue, aren't you, Akari?" A boy snickered.

"Quiet, Shinta! I told you someone has to look out for him." She glared, obvious blush marks appearing on her cheeks.

She looked down at Taiki who laid in her lap. "What am I going to do with you…" She sighed.

A few moments later, she and Taiki were under a tree. He was still asleep. At least the teammates had helped carry him outside for some fresh air. She had placed a damp towel on his forehead to help cool him down. She waited for him to wake up.

He was always over exerting himself to the point of exhaustion. Taiki always had to give the reason they needed his help. Doing things he was unfamiliar with wasn't unusual for him. He would take on tasks he knew nothing about for the sake of helping others. Sometimes she felt she was taking care of Taiki as if he was one of her brothers.

Taiki let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered open. "Akari?" He said sleepily looking in her direction. "Sorry you missed the game." He said honesty.

"That's not what you should you be apologizing for!" She barked holding back the urge to slap him. "You over exerted yourself again! You need to stop doing that to your body!" She let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said with a half-smile. "I just couldn't turn my back on someone in need." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "A classmate is transferring and this was his last game. But they were down one player and needed someone to be the replacement. So naturally-"

"Not naturally!" Akari cut in. "You don't even know how to play basketball! Why did you think you were a good candidate?!"

"Because I didn't want him to be sad that he couldn't play one last game…" Taiki said sadly looking at the water bottle in his hand.

"Wouldn't he have been ever sadder if they lost?!" She shouted again trying to refrain strangling the boy.

"Indeed he would have been sad!" A voice cut in. Akari rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the person the voice belonged to. "And naturally they would want their revenge, just like I, the great kendo master, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" He finished pointing his shinai in their direction.

"Ah, Genjirou, I thought I told you. What happened was merely a fluke…" Taiki defended himself.

Zenjirou was in their class as well. He wore a green short sleeve shirt and khaki's and today he had his kendo equipment with him. "It's Zenjirou!" He angrily corrected Taiki. "It was not a fluke and I will have my revenge! I demand a rematch right now!"

"All right, if you insist…" Taiki began to stand up before Akari quickly put herself between the two.

"Absolutely not! Taiki has already collapsed once today! The rematch will have to be some other time!" Akari said sternly.

"Do not get in the way of a man's duel!" Zenjirou tried to pry Akari off of Taiki.

As the three struggled, tires screeching and people screaming made the three stop what they were doing. As they looked around, they realized the sky was turning a weird shade a green.

"But... How is that possible?" Akari gasped.

"I don't know, but I think we better head for cover." Taiki said grabbing the other two's hands.

They headed back into the gym, but even that was chaos. They lights flickered on and off and the score board was constantly sounding the buzzer.

Their eyes widened in fear. "What is this, Taiki Kudou?!" Zenjirou looked at Taiki who shook his head.

_**Help me…**_

A voice rang out in their head.

"Who is that? Where are you?" Taiki looked around frantically. "I can help you!"

"Taiki, don't! It might be trouble!" Akari warned him clinging to his arm.

_**I'm not the only one in trouble… It seems…**_

"What do you mean?" Akari asked looking around trying to find the source.

_**So many are in need… So many humans… Children… Adults… Everyone…**_

Akari's eyes widened. "My brothers! They are in trouble!" She turned around to bolt out the door, but the scene quickly changed. The gym, earth, and the sky disappeared from view. "Let me go!" She cried. "I need to go help my brothers! They need me!"

_**I know you do. **_

A different, deeper voice rang out. They all stood still.

_**That's why I have a proposition for you. We need you just as much you need us. **_

"I'll do it. I'll help you!" Taiki said sternly.

The voice chuckled. _**Very well. I admire your determination and courage. **_

Three objects appeared in front of them. They were a rectangle shape with some odd grates at the top and a gold V above the screen.

_**These are called Xros Loaders. They hold amazing power that can be unlocked by you and only you. Our world is in danger and so is yours. Let's work together to restore peace. **_

Taiki stared at the device in awe. "I'll do it. I can't turn my back on someone in need!" He reached forward grabbing the device. It turned red in his hands.

"But, Taiki!" Akari wanted to protest. But it couldn't be helped, he needed someone to look after him. "I'll go too!" She grabbed the device in front of her and it changed to an orange color.

"I won't lose to Taiki!" Zenjirou grabbed onto his which turned a cobalt blue color.

The three dropped from the place they were standing. They screamed and clung to one another while they fell from the sky.

Akari slowly opened her eyes and looked around wondering what just had happened. It looked like she was outside, green grass, blue sky, and a few rocks…. Was the whole thing a dream? She sat up and realized it was all very much real. There were islands floating in the sky, and that definitely wasn't normal. "What is going on!" She screamed looking at the ground around her. Where did Zenjirou and Taiki go?

"Taiki? Where are you?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"Under…" He said weakly waving his arm around.

At first Akari sighed in relief, then panicked getting up quickly. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized bowing repeatedly.

"Don't worry, at least you didn't get hurt." He said with a smile slowly getting up. He was on top of Zenjirou, who seemed to be out cold.

Akari blushed. "That's not what you are supposed to be saying."

Taiki and Akari froze when they heard a deep, load growl from behind them.

"I smell humans!" The voice growled. "I will destroy you!"

Akari screamed and reached down to slap Zenjirou. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Wake up!" She screamed slapping him repeatedly.

"Uh, do what?!" Zenjirou slowly came to and after a moment registered what was going on. "What is that?!" He yelled shooting up staring at the giant, black looking lion creature.

"How am I supposed to know!" Akari yelled running.

"Don't run!" A voice commanded from her pocket.

"We're ready to fight!" Another said from Zenjirou's pocket.

"This will be a cinch now!" A voice said confidently from Taiki's pocket.

They took out the devices from their pocket. It wasn't a dream after all, the Xros Loaders shone in all their glory.

"Just say, 'reload', and we're out of here!" A small voice said from Akari's Xros Loader.

They nodded and held out their Digivices. "Reload!" They shouted as a light appeared from them. Four creatures stood in front of the group. A small red dragon, a blue beetle, a yellow lion thing, and a pink bunny.

"What, what are these things?!" Zenjirou said in shock.

The red dragon turned around to look at them. "Don't worry about it. We'll tell you everything later. Just leave it to us!" It said boldly bringing up a mic staff to the other creatures face that threated them with a hard blow to the face.

**Rowdy Rocker!**

**Heavy Speaker! **The blue beetle shot out a sonic wave throwing back the creature.

**Drill Buster! **The lion creature shot a drill at the being knocking it off its feet.

The pink bunny jumped in to Akari's arms. At first she was alarmed, but it was obvious it meant no harm. "I'm Cutemon, by the way. I don't usually fight because I don't like it too much." It explained nesting itself in to her chest.

"Cute..mon?" She said in disbelief. Was this really all real? "But, what are you?" She asked still in shock.

"Well, I'm a Digimon. That's short for Digital Monster. I'm really glad you decided to help us." It smiled.

She still had so many things to ask. But not before there was a final battle cry from the Digimon that maybe were on their side.

"What do you think of our power now, MadLeomon?!" The red dragon Digimon whooped landing on its feet.

"You pests!" It growled going for a strike.

"We won't let you win this time!" The lion growled.

All three went in for another blow making MadLeomon fall down.

"You…" It growled getting up slowly.

"That is enough, MadLeomon." A voice boomed from inside a portal that appeared just then.

"But Tactimon, I'm almost done with these brats!"

"Do not disobey my orders!" Tactimon shouted. "We have much to plan." The portal sucked the big Digimon and it disappeared.

The three children collapsed onto their bottoms. "That was… More intense than any game I've ever played." Zenjirou said breathlessly.

The three Digimon walked over to their rightful partners.

"That was awesome!" The dragon cheered jumping into the air. "I'm Shoutmon, by the way. That was pretty rockin' right?" He looked at Taiki. "What's your name?"

Taiki blinked. "I'm Taiki. So, um… Where are we exactly?" He looked around.

"Taiki, huh? What a great name! This is the Digital World. Pretty cool, right?" Shoutmon crossed his arms and nodded.

"It was once a beautiful place, but it got divided by the evil Bugra army…" Cutemon's ears dropped.

"Don't worry, Cutemon. We'll regain our old home." The lion stood next to Akari.

"Thanks, Dorulumon!" Cutemon smiled.

"Then who are you?" Zenjirou stared at the blue beetle in shock.

"Ballistamon is the name. Saving the world is my game!" The Digimon pumped its fists in the air.

"Saving the world? Armies? I don't think I can do this!" Akari said worriedly. "I have brothers at home that are in DANGER. I just can't stay here in this world!" She panicked getting back up and setting Cutemon down. "I'm sorry, but I changed my mind."

"But you can't leave!" Cutemon begged. "We need you!" The Digimon started to tear up.

"Yeah, our world was over taken by some goon. I need you to make me king so I can restore the way everything once was." Shoutmon explained.

Dorulumon stood next to Akari. "Isn't there someone you wish to protect?" Dorulumon asked giving Taiki a glance. "I could hear your thoughts. You have someone else to protect, don't you?"

Akari stopped and turned around to look at Dorulumon. He was right. She wanted to protect Taiki too. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. She tugged at her pigtails. "Ok, fine. I'll stay." Cutemon leaped back into her arms. "I'll do my best." She smiled.

Taiki and Zenjirou smiled as they stood behind her. "We'll all fight together to restore this world." Taiki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Akari, I don't plan on losing to Taiki anytime soon." He smirked.

Akari rolled her eyes at the boy's comment.

_That's the least of my worries! I just hope my little brothers will be OK…_

They made their way to the village of smiles. It was apparently the village that the Digimon lived in. The inhabitants cheered as they approached. "Yay! There are generals on our side!" A pick looking Digimon cheered jumping up and down.

"Generals?" Zenjirou blinked. "Is that what we are?"

"Yeah and you harvest the great power of DigiXros thanks to that thing." A little lion with a blue helmet explained.

"DigiXros? Is that like an evolution thing?" Zenjirou crouched down to the Digimon's level.

"Not really. It just means you can fuse Digimon together to make them even more powerful."

"Oh, cool!" He looked down at his Xros Loader. "It really is like we are in a video game!" He said excitedly.

Akari looked at hers too. _I have that kind of power…?_

It had been a long, strange day. The group decided it was time to go to bed. If they were to fight, first they would need sleep. They clamored into a hut where they drifted into a sleep. Akari feared what could greet them tomorrow.


	2. New Allies! Next Zone!

A/N: I actually didn't realize that they were all different ages. Thanks for pointing that out, Xros-Hero. I'll get around to fixing that eventually. Zen, Yuu and Akari are 12, Taiki is 13, Nene has no age(might make it 14), and Kiriha is the oldest at 14. I had thought they were all the same age and Yuu was a year younger. I was obviously wrong. Oh, and I don't own Digimon. =)

_Akari Hinomoto_

Akari blinked her eyes open and looked around the room. Everything was blurry and she wondered if maybe everything had been a dream. She slowly sat up taking the blanket off of her.

"I won't lose to you, Kudou!" Zenjirou's voice could be heard outside.

_Yup, I'm definitely not dreaming! _

She let out a sigh standing up to stretch. "Well, at least I slept well…" She slowly dreaded the day ahead.

Walking outside, she realized a group of Digimon were standing around in a circle watching Taiki and Zenjirou fight with swords that looked like Digimon?

"Oh, Akari. Good morning!" Taiki said with a smile blocking an attack from Zenjirou.

"Don't 'Oh, Akari' me!" She screamed pushing some Digimon aside. "What are you doing fighting each other?! Aren't we supposed to be on the same team?!" She stomped over to the pair.

"But if I didn't accept Zenjirou's request, he would keep complaining about it." Taiki said in defense lowering his weapon.

"I won't lose, Kudou!" Zenjirou shouted again, Akari smacked him over the head before he could do anything else.

"Shut up, both of you!" Zenjirou rubbed his head from Akari's wrath. "What are those swords anyway?!"

"They're Digimon." Taiki said in a matter of fact tone with a smile. "We gained some new allies while you slept."

Akari's face turned pure red. "You mean you got new members while I slept?! Without consulting me?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, it's not like there aren't other Digimon that couldn't join your team…" Taiki replied nervously.

"That's not the point!" She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "I give up…"

"Don't give up!" Cutemon jumped into her arms.

"I meant that figuratively…" Akari gave another sigh. "What are those Digimon, anyway?"

"Well, there a lot… Pickmonz, Starmon, Lunamon, Coronamon, Spadamon…." Zenjirou went on to explain.

"I meant the swords!" She huffed.

"Oh, yeah. They joined our teams. They are Starmon and Pickmonz. Spadamon joined my team of course. We are the team of swords-"

"Enough of your babbling already!" Akari gave Zenjirou a punch in the head. "This is serious, can you not see that?! We already almost died yesterday! Now you are babbling like this some kind of game?!" She threw her hands in the air.

"But, Akari… I wouldn't say we almost died yesterday. I couldn't call that danger at all. I mean, the other Digimon obviously had the upper hand." Taiki defended.

"And what if they didn't?!" Akari shouted in his face.

"Well… I'm sure it would have worked out…" He replied nervously with a chuckle.

Before Akari could yell at him anymore, the ground shook as bombs dropped from the sky.

"What is that?!" Zenjirou shot up looking around frantically.

"Pteranomon!" A Pickmon cried. "We have to hide!" As it said that, all the Digimon ran for their homes. But that didn't stop the Digimon from destroying the village.

"Not just that, but Troopmon too!" Shoutmon warned.

The three generals stood in the middle of the main road of the village. Their Digimon stood in front awaiting orders. "We're ready when you are, general." Shoutmon said bravely.

Ballistamon and Dorulumon nodded.

_You say you are ready, but you can't possibly beat these numbers on your own!_

Akari stared at the masses in horror. "But you can't possibly win!" She said in despair shaking her head.

"Yes, we can!" The three Digimon shouted as they attacked.

"But…" She sunk to her knees with Cutemon still in her arms.

"I want to fight, Akari…" Cutemon said in a small voice. "I have to help Dorulumon. He's fighting all alone for all of these Digimon…"

A white and purple bunny Digimon walked up next to her. "I admire your determination and courage Cutemon. We need to fight, too."

"Lunamon…" Cutemon looked at the Digimon in awe.

"We have to protect this village. We need to protect our friends!" Another Digimon stood on her other side. "I can't turn my back on them!" Taiki turned to him and smiled.

"Neither can I, Coronamon."

"I'll fight too." Spadamon said to the others. "Join me?"

Lunamon and Coronamon nodded. "Let's help our friends!"

_How can this be happening? I just wanted to live a normal life and yet I have to deal with this. These Digimon care about their friends just as I do mine. But is there really any hope in fighting back?_

"There is always hope." Cutemon replied as if he read her mind. "I know there is hope for us because you are here!" He leaped out of her arms to join the fight.

"But you can't do anything on your own!" She cried after him.

"Yeah, we can't." Taiki turned around to look at her. "That's why we are a team. Because we've got each other's back."

_**Use the power of DigiXros. That's where the true power comes from.**_

A voice rang out in their minds.

"DigiXros? I totally forgot about that!" Zenjirou bonked himself on the head. "In that case…Ballistamon, Spadamon, DigiXros!" He shouted raising his Xros Loader in the air.

"I've got an idea, too!" Taiki shouted raising his. "Shoutmon, Coronamon, DigiXros!"

"Ballistamon Sword Mode!"

"Shoutmon Fire Form!"

_You two… I don't know what to do with you anymore. But since we are here…_

"Cutemon needs help too!" Akari realized. "Hang on! Cutemon, Lunamon, DigiXros!" She raised hers in the air.

"Cutemon Lunar Form!"

They glowed in a different light as they transformed. Somehow, it did make them stronger. Akari couldn't quite believe it. She really did help?

"Go, Ballistamon! We can't lose to Shoutmon and Kudou!" Zenjirou cheered.

"We are on the same team you buffoon!" Akari shouted giving him another whack on the head.

Zenjirou fell unconscious from the blow. But it did look like they had the upper hand now. Shoutmon and Ballistamon took the ground while Cutemon and Dorulumon fought the flying Digimon.

"See, Akari? There is hope. We can do everything on our own if we really try and believe." Taiki gave her a thumbs up.

"That's not the problem…" She sighed.

_The problem is that you two think this is some kind of game while our world is in danger. No one cares how dire this situation is. _

All of the army had finally been defeated and the Digimon came out to cheer. The Digimon that Xrossed returned to their forms and joined the occasion.

"Our village is saved!" A Lillymon cheered.

"But, there is still a problem." Jijimon cut in. "We still need the code crown." He explained.

"He's right. We can't have this zone unless we have that code crown." Shoutmon kicked a rock.

"Then how do we get it?" Taiki asked looking at him.

_More like, what is it!_

"By defeating me." A familiar voice cackled from behind them. "Which will never happen!" MadLeomon raised his claw destroying a few Digimon and then absorbed their data. "I will make sure of that!" MadLeomon grew bigger and bigger.

"How could he?!" Akari gasped at the horror of the dying Digimon.

"I don't think our Digimon can fight that!" Zenjirou stared at horror at the growing Digimon.

"What happened to your so called great warrior spirit?!" Akari shot back.

"I think it disappeared!" He hid behind Taiki.

Taiki wasn't fazed by the actions of MadLeomon. In fact he was shaking with anger.

"You killed all those Digimon! They did nothing to you! I won't forgive you!" He shook gripping his Xros Loader. "Go, Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon nodded as he charged letting out a battle cry.

Akari stared in shock. Taiki and Shoutmon were being reckless. She had to think of something or he was going to get hurt.

"Wait, what if we DigiXrossed all of our Digimon?" Akari grabbed on to his shirt.

Akari hadn't even thought of it. But they had already combined their powers in a way. But this time it'd be all of their main partner Digimon. "It's worth a shot. What else can we do?"

"That may just do it!" Taiki smiled at her.

"I'm not DigiXrossing with that-" Zenjirou was quickly cut off by another whack from Akari. "I mean, let's do it." He rubbed his sore head.

All three held out their Xros Loaders. "Shoutmon!" "Dorulumon!" "Ballistamon!" "DigiXros!"

All three Digimon combined into a tall, white mecha with a red middle and a red V on his chest.

"This red V is for Victory!" It shouted. "Shoutmon x3!"

It shouted releasing an attack. "Victorise Boomerang!" The V on its chest glowed red as Shoutmon X3 threw the weapon at MadLeomon.

"This attack is for the Digimon you killed!" It roared as the attack ripped through MadLeomon.

"Da- Damn it!" MadLeomon cursed exploding into data.

"We…Did it?" Zenjirou said in disbelief. "I mean, of course we did it!"

Akari rolled her eyes. She was surprised to see something gold in a diamond shape float to them.

"That must the code crown." Dorulumon stated. "We have this zone now."

"But, what does it do?" She asked.

"It allows you to go to the next zone, for one." A girl's voice spoke up they never heard before. They turned to the girl. "It's what allows you to be king of this world. That is, if you collect them all." She smiled mischievously.

"Wow, you are really pretty. I'm want to date Zenjirou?" He shook his head realizing his goof. "I mean I'm Zenjirou, want to date?" He gazed at her.

Akari ignored him and looked at the girl's appearance. She had her long, brown hair tied up on top of her head, wore a purple dress with a white lab coat over top. "Another human here? But how? How do we get home?" She asked approaching the girl.

The new comer stepped back keeping her distance from them. "I'm Nene Amano. You don't need to know anything more about me. But, if you wish to go home, you must obtain all the zones."

_Great! I was afraid she'd say that!_

"Go ahead, young girl. Grab the crown code and say 'Zone Transfer'. It'll take you to another place to take as yours."

Akari looked to Taiki for direction. He nodded. "It's yours, Akari. We wouldn't have won without your quick thinking."

She nodded and reluctantly took the code crown. It floated into her fingers and she put it into a small slot in her Xros Loader. "Zone Transfer." She demanded with an unsure tone.

Sure enough a portal appeared. It was green just like the space they were in before coming to this world.

"It worked." Akari stared at the portal in shock.

"I'll take my leave." Nene said as she turned around.

"Wait! We still don't know how you got here! Can't we join teams?!" Akari begged.

She didn't want to be the only girl in this group. Why was Nene so shy of them anyway? Didn't she trust them?

"Don't worry, Akari. I'm sure we'll see her again." Taiki laid a hand on her shoulder. "I guess things just got more interesting, huh?" He chuckled.

"That's not the issue here!" She yelled.

"Hey, we need army names!" Shoutmon cut in.

"Yeah, we need something cool and dangerous to tell other armies they are in for some big trouble!" Ballistamon cheered alongside him.

_You've got to be kidding me! I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of children!_

"Fine." She put her face in her hands. "What about…" She looked at Dorulumon, Lunamon, and Cutemon. "Drill Lunar Cute army?" They face-faulted in response.

"That's…. Horrible…" Dorulumon said with a horrified look.

"You have a better idea?" She glared.

"What about just Lunar Army? Moons are pretty and I'm cute so it fits!" Cutemon giggled.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Samurai Army for us!" Zenjirou pumped his fist in the air.

Taiki was still thinking about his name. "Oh, I know. How about Xros Heart?" He looked at Shoutmon.

Shoutmon nodded. "I like that name a lot. With that, let's go conquer some zones!" He pumped his fist in the air and disappeared into the Xros Loader.

All of the Digimon went to their respectful armies. "I'll be joining you, Taiki. I'll have info if you need it." Jijimon stated.

Taiki nodded and Coronamon joined them too. "Now, to the next zone!" He pumped his fist in the air. The three jumped into the portal and they disappeared.

_Kiriha Anouma_

"Taiki Kudou, huh…" He narrowed his icy blue eyes staring at where they once were. "I'll make him one of my men. For more power. Don't let me down, Greymon."

A blue dragon stood behind Kiriha and let out a roar.

"This world will be mine." Kiriha chuckled.


End file.
